See You At the Movies
by IsaDoraKnight
Summary: -Complete- George becomes so fed up with Derek and Casey's arguing that he decides to make them see one movie together at the theatre, hoping it would cause the two of them to finally become good friends.
1. George's Plan

**Disclaimer: As you have already guessed... I own nothing.**

* * *

George Venturi was sick and tired… Yes, that is exactly how he felt. No other words in the unnecessarily long vocabulary could describe the way he felt at that moment. He scooted down lowered on the living room couch and held the newspaper closer to his face, hoping Derek and Casey would overlook him and not ask him to be their _referee_. Everyday was always the same thing for those two teenagers. They wake up, fight for the bathroom, go to school, fight at school, come home from school, yell about their unhappy day around each other, eat dinner, make nasty comments to each other during it, then finally go to bed. Of course, there were plenty of other terrible things that Derek and Casey would do in one day, but the list could go on for hours.

Suddenly there was a very loud sound of glass being shattered and the sound of Casey's voice screaming "Der-EK!" at the top of her lungs. The whole thing sounded like it was coming from upstairs.

"Ha! Nice going _klutzilla!" _Derek remarked. His voice was muffled and heard very faintly.

George let out a loud groan and before he could stop himself, he crumpled his newspaper, that he was so desperately trying to read, in his hands. He looked down at what he did and rolled his eyes. This was what Derek and Casey were doing to him. He couldn't function with them two around. He needed to get away! He needed to drive away from the house and come back the next morning, just so he could have some peace and quiet.

George thought that one over for a second and decided against it. He didn't want to worry Nora or any of his kids. Except the two older stepsiblings, maybe. He wouldn't mind worrying them. Hey, maybe a good scare out of the two would finally bring them closer together. Despite that one, he still wasn't going to just get up and leave the house.

While George was having his little pity party, Nora came running down the stairs, her footsteps loud and hard. He turned his head and saw that his wife was just as fed up with them as he was.

Putting her hands on her hips, She yelled "George, I can't take it anymore! Derek and Casey have been fighting for way too long! I thought maybe after two years they would finally learn how to except each other, but I guess I was wrong!"

When Nora was finished ranting on and on about how childish the two stepsiblings were, she came over to where George was sitting and sat down. She laid her head on his shoulder and looked up at him with tired eyes.

"George, what are we--" Nora was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a door slamming shut and the annoyingly all to familiar sound of Derek's evil laugh. "…. Going to do with them." She finished, sighing very quietly as she heard Derek's door shut.

George put his hand on his forehead and tried to get rid of his ever going tension headache. He thought about what Nora asked. What were they going to do? Send Derek off to military school so he couldn't bug Casey any longer? No, he couldn't afford that idea. There just had to be a way to finally get them to stop bickering at one another.

"We have got to think of something… And quick." Nora said, yawning afterwards. "I don't think I can handle another day of Derek and Casey fighting." She added.

George made a very weak smile and slowly put his arm around his wife's shoulders. Doing this made him remember a time when they were dating, before they got married. They were at the movie theatre and George was trying to put his arm around Nora without being to obvious. The whole thing ended in quiet the disaster, though. He ended up poking her in the eye with his elbow, causing her to drop her pop corn all over the place. Sadly right after that she involuntarily kicked the seat in front of her, making a man lose his grip with his own popcorn container. Strangely though, the whole incident actually made them fall in love with each other even more. They came home laughing super hard and finding the whole thing really hysterical. Who knew what a simple thing like going to the movies could actually bring to people together closer than they were before.

George could have sworn he heard actual bells going off in his head because right then and there… He had a plan. He knew exactly how he was going to stop Derek and Casey from bickering and yelling at each other.

"Nora! I got it! I know how to fix this mess!" George shouted out in a hoarse whisper.

His wife took her head off of his shoulders and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Really?! How?" She asked anxiously.

George smiled widely and could almost feel his own eyes twinkling from excitement. "Remember when we went on that date and had that incident with the popcorn flying everywhere?" He asked her, while putting his hands together tightly.

"Yes."

"Well, you know how much that brought us together, right?"

"Of course! We couldn't stop laughing afterwards." Nora smiled widely and let out a small giggle. "That was the day when I fell for you." She added, blushing as she spoke.

"Yes. We went to the movies and came back closer then ever before." George stated.

Nora's smile faded and her face became very confused. "Wait… What does all of this have to do with Derek and Casey?" She asked.

George looked around the room to make sure everyone was upstairs, before saying "What I am trying to say is that I think we should make Derek and Casey go to the movies together. Just the two them."

"Do you really think that would work?" Nora asked, more to herself than to him.

"Why wouldn't it? When was the last time we ever made them spend quality time together?" George asked.

Nora was silent for a long moment before saying, "Well… We never made them spend time together… Now that I think about it."

"Exactly! We tried everything but that!" George explained. "All those times when we were trying to find ways to keep them away from each other, we could have been finding ways to do the opposite!"

Nora smiled at him widely and hugged him tightly.

"George! I think that plan may actually work!" She said happily.

"I know. I wish I would have thought about that plan a long time ago!" George replied.

Nora pulled away from him gently, but kept her hands on both sides of his shoulders. "Could you actually imagine a life without Derek and Casey arguing?" She asked him, her eyes looking up at the ceiling as if she was in deep thought.

George looked up also and thought about what Nora said. A life with Derek and Casey getting along… It sounded almost impossible. He pictured them waking up in the morning and saying a simple "good morning" to one another. He thought about them doing the dishes together and laughing as they told each other jokes. It be like having a older version of Edwin and Lizzie in the house. It would be pleasant.

"… No." George admitted. "But you never know."

Nora looked at him and arched her eyebrows in a serious manner. "So when are we going to set them for the movies together?" She asked him.

George thought for a long moment… Tomorrow was Friday and Derek and Casey didn't have any plans that night. It would be perfect to do it then. "Tomorrow. We'll look up all the movie listening in the area before we go to bed and then by the afternoon…. We'll tell them to leave." He explained to his wife.

She nodded her head and kissed him on the cheek. "I sure hope everything goes well… Because Derek can be known to put up a fight when he's being forced to do something he doesn't want to do." She said, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry. I'll just tell him I'll raise his allowance if he goes." George lied. He would tell him that but he wasn't really going to do it. That kid didn't deserve it after all the hell he put everybody threw. It would be rude, but George hoped that everything would go so well that Derek forget about the whole promise…

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Was it entertaining or was it boring? Leave a review and tell me what you think. I will update if you guys like it.**


	2. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... Really. What our the odds that I would anyway?**

* * *

The next day, George and Nora were home sitting in the kitchen. They had just got home from work and were now waiting for the right moment to tell Derek and Casey about there plan. It seemed like coming up with the plan was a lot easier than actually putting it into action. George was sipping on his coffee while Nora was sitting on the kitchen stool. Both of them were very hesitant to go talk to their kids.

George looked at his watch while he sipped on whatever was left in his mug. 5:32 it read. The movie started at 7:45. If he told them now-- or if Nora told them now-- they would be able to catch the film on time. He walked away from the table he was standing near and peered his eyes over at the living room. Casey was sitting on the couch watching a movie that George guessed was a drama considering the fact that the woman on the screen was crying in her car. Right next to Casey, was Marti playing with her Barbie Dream house on the floor. Dolls and little miniature dresses and shoes were scattered all around her. No one else was in there. He wondered where Edwin and Lizzie were for a moment, but remembered when he heard the two kids yelling playfully from outside in the backyard.

"Where is Derek?" George asked Nora. He thought maybe he left when he wasn't looking. Derek did have a record for doing that kind of stuff.

"I think he's in his room." She answered. "I saw him go upstairs when he came home earlier." She added. Her chin was resting on her hands and she looked a little bit worried.

"Well, we better tell them now before it's too late." George announced flatly. It was time to drop the news.

Nora nodded her head and left the stool, causing it to sway back and forth with a squeaking noise. George took her hand and led her straight into the living room. He looked at Marti, who gave him a bright smile, and then at Casey, who was too into her movie to notice him staring at her.

"Casey?" George called out towards her. She looked at him and gave him questioning eyes, "Could you turn the television off. We have something we need to tell you."

She said nothing and just nodded her head towards him. She took the remote she was holding and aimed it at the screen, where it shut off with a small flash.

"Thank you, sweetie." Nora said, making a half-smile.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" She asked her parents while she left the couch. Apparently George made her think that he and Nora were about to spring some very grim news on her.

"It's nothing bad." George said quickly, trying to make it clear to her that he wasn't about to tell her that her aunt just died or something. "It's just that we have a announcement for you and Derek."

Casey's eyes brightened and she smiled widely. "Don't tell me! You're sending Derek to military school, aren't you!" She asked. She looked like she was already planning on packing his bags for him.

"No. Casey." Nora replied, making Casey's smile turn into a slight grimace. "Were not sending Derek to any military school any time soon."

"We can't afford it." George added, trying to lighten the mood around them.

"George!" Nora exclaimed, nudging him in the ribs with her elbow. But she couldn't help but laugh when she saw the smile on George's face.

Casey folded arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow at them. "Okay, I want to know what going on right now." She said with a small grin.

"Not until we find Derek." Nora said to her daughter. She looked at George and gave him a look that said "_Well he's your son, so go get him_."

George looked at her for a long moment before finally giving in. "Fine…" He replied, then walked over at the foot of the stairs. "Derek! Get down here right now! You're mother and I have a something very important we need to tell you!" He called out.

At first George didn't hear anything, but after about two minutes he could hear the sound of Derek opening his bedroom door slowly and then shutting it loudly. His footsteps could be heard faintly until they got louder and louder. Letting George know that he was coming.

"What." Derek asked in a frustrated tone. He walked down the stairs and then turned to go sit on his very comfortable recliner.

George walked over to where he was. Casey was standing right next to Derek and Nora was right behind him. He could already hear his son complaining.

"Nora and I have something we need to tell you and Casey." George finally said. He felt better just getting that out of him. He really wished Nora was the one standing in front of Derek instead of himself. Man, did he hate confrontation…

"Oh my god…" Derek began, his eyes all of a sudden became full of realization and fear. "You guys are having a baby aren't you!?" he questioned. He put both of his hands to his head and looked like he was going to start hyperventilating.

"Is this true?!" Casey asked, she looked at her mother and gave her a concerning look.

"_Damn" _George thought to himself "_I really need to learn how to word things more properly "_

"I can't take that kind of responsibility! It was hard enough dealing with a new family!" Derek continued to ramble on. Meanwhile Casey was bombarding Nora with a million questions.

Aside from all of the arguing, Marti was sitting on the ground in complete confusion. She had no idea what in the world was going on. She was also getting a little upset that no one seemed to be paying any kind of attention towards her.

"STOP!" George shouted out. Everyone became silent and looked at him. "Nora is NOT having a baby!" He spattered out. He was really becoming annoyed by all this.

Derek let out a breathe of relief and put his hand to his chest. "Oh, thank goodness! For a second there I thought I was going to have to give up my whole life!" He blurted out.

Casey rolled her eyes and turned to Nora. "Mom… Just tell what is going on." She said.

Nora glanced at George, signaling him to tell Derek and Casey the plan.

"Why do I have to tell them?" George whined, but soon regretting ever complaining when he saw the cold stare she was now giving him. "Fine… Derek… Casey."

Derek and Casey looked at him with full attention which bothered him since he was hoping for another interruption just so didn't have to tell them.

"Well.. You see… Nora thought that--"

He was interrupted by the sound of Nora clearing her throat.

"I mean… I thought that maybe you two should…. Gotothemoviestogetalong!" He finished super quickly, making it sound like he just said a whole lot of gibberish.

"What?" Derek asked, he squinted his eyes at him, hoping to maybe understand better.

"I'm sorry George, but I didn't get that." Casey said politely.

George put all his cowardly fears aside and decided to just suck it up and tell them like a mature adult. "I think you two need to spend some "quality time together" because the arguing between the two of you has gone on long enough!" He put his hand up before Derek could even say anything. "You are going to see a movie with Casey whether you like it or not! I don't care if you "_don't feel like it_" or if you "_are old enough to make your own decisions_" because I have had it up to _here_ with you two!" He finished finally. He noticed that maybe he came off a little too high strong, but be couldn't help it-- He was holding that in forever.

Derek and Casey said nothing. They were in too much shock that George could even get this angry. The last time he looked like this was when they dented his car.

Nora felt like it was her time to pitch in so she walked over to George, giving them a smile before she said "George and I just want you two to be happy." Derek gave a loud scoff but she ignored it and continued. "Just see the movie and deal with, alright."

Casey nodded and tried to look as understanding as possible. "Okay, I'll sacrifice one day of my life for you, mom… And only for you." She said the last part while giving Derek a disgusted look.

"Fine. I'll go-- but only because I don't want to see my dad flip out ever again." He stated, pointed his finger at Nora while raising his eyebrows.

"Thank you" George blurted out from under his hands. He turned and left Derek, Casey, Nora and Marti to be alone. He needed to rest. All this confrontation was really getting to him.

Nora waited until George was completely out of sight before she turned back to Derek and Casey.

"Okay. You both have two hours to get ready." She explained. Her arms were folded across her chest and her eyes were giving them a predetermined stare.

"What movie are we seeing, because if I have to sit and watch a chick flick I'm gonna spas!" Derek said in a angry tone.

"Relax. We made sure to pick out a film you would both would like." Nora explained. "you're going to see "Wall-E".

Casey clapped her hands together and let out a giggle. "Yay! I been planning to see that movie forever!"

Derek clapped his hands together in mockery and giggled. "Yay! I can't wait to see a baby film!" He then went back to his normal voice. "Come on Nora. What are we… Five?"

"There is nothing wrong with seeing a animated film as a teenager." Casey piped in, raising her chin.

"Yeah, maybe for you.. But for me-- I have a image to protect." Derek stated. "Just picture what would happen if one of the guys at school saw me going into a kids movie… _With you_." He shuddered at the thought.

"Enough." Nora piped in. She had to stop this before it got completely out of hand. "Now go get ready. The movie starts at 7:45. So you have a good two hours to get all dressed up."

"Nora.. You're making it sound like were going on a date or something…" Derek remarked. "We're just two teenagers, who happen to be of the opposite sex, going to see a movie together." Derek realized how bad that sounded after Nora left and Casey hopped of to go get ready.

After a long silent moment, Marti got off of the floor and walked over to Derek, where she rested her chin on his lap. "Don't worry Smerek… I think you and Casey make a great couple."

Derek had nothing to say at this point.

* * *

**More to come soon... **


	3. See You At the Movies

**Disclaimer: Actually I was just hired to co-write season five of Life With Derek! I get started this fall! How awesome is that. So I guess _I do_ own everything!... (SARCASM INTENDED) I used caps lock because I really don't want to get sued by Family Channel.**

* * *

George and Nora stood at the foot of the stairs, both had worried looks on there faces because Derek and Casey were already getting into a heated fight.

"Derek! I cannot believe you didn't clean up the glass from last night!" Casey hollered from upstairs. The sound of her footsteps echoed through the house as she walked.

"Oh, like _you_ couldn't have done it!" Derek argued back. He sounded like he was in bedroom since his voice was a lot fainter than Casey's was.

George looked at Nora and gave her a weary smile. "There already getting along…" He said sarcastically.

Nora looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "I'm beginning to have doubts here, George." She admitted through her teeth.

George tried to think of some positive advice to give to his wife, but couldn't. Just like her, he was beginning to wonder if his plan was actually a good idea. At this rate, Derek and Casey could come home with _even more _hostility towards each other than before. He could already feel his tension headache coming back.

"George. Are you okay?" Nora asked.

He took his hand away from his forehead and said tiredly "I'm fine… I just--"

George was interrupted abruptly by Casey coming down the stairs. She had a broom stick in one hand and a small trash can in the other. "I cannot believe Derek. He made me clean up the mess!" She exclaimed as she stormed into the kitchen.

Nora glanced at George and gave him tired eyes. "Will it ever end?" She asked in a very hoarse whisper that only he could hear.

Before George could say or do anything, Derek came stomping down the stairs. He looked somewhat and annoyed but George could have sworn he saw a small hint of excitement on his face.

"Okay, Spacey, let's hit the road." Derek called out as he put on his leather jacket. "I don't want to deal with traffic."

Casey came back into the living room shortly afterwards. Her hair was done nicely and her makeup was very light. It looked almost as if she was trying to look good that night. The last time George saw Casey dressed up like this was when she was seeing Sam.

"Calm down. I'm ready." Casey said towards Derek. She took her pink jacket off of the coat rack and put it on gently. George could have sworn he saw Derek staring at her body, but he brushed it off as paranoia. There was no way Derek was staring at her like that. Derek had that stare with everybody. It was just his normal stare. Nothing odd about it…

"Do I have to take the prince Nora?" Derek whined. "It's bad enough I have to go see a kids movie with…" Derek stopped himself and did a overdramatic shudder. "…_Casey_." He finished finally.

"Look Derek, If you just to do what we tell you to do, I will raise your allowance." George lied. Man did he hope that Derek would have a good time with Casey. He really didn't want to give him anymore money than he was already giving him.

Derek's eyes went wide and he smiled. "Really? Sweet!" He put his arm around Casey and hugged her tightly. "Come on, Casey! Lets go to the movies! I can't wait to spend the whole night with you!" Derek cheered happily.

Casey broke away from Derek and began wiping herself off as if he was some kind of disease. "Great, now I have "Derek Scent" all over me" Casey remarked with a disgusted look on her face.

"Come on! Other woman would die just to have some of my scent wear off on them." Derek explained, smirking as he spoke. "You should be happy." He winked at her and she gave him a sour face.

"You are so egoistical it isn't even funny." Casey remarked, giving him a cold stare.

George had heard enough out of those two, he needed to make them leave before he pulled the hair out of his head. "Alright you guys, it's time to go." He took the car keys out of his pocket and threw them into Derek's hand.

Nora stepped in front of the door and opened it while George shoved the two kids outside, making them grumble and complain about how unreasonable they were being. George than shut the door and locked it, turning around to face his wife. "I thought we would never get them out of here." George said quietly.

"Let's just hope everything goes well." Nora said, biting her nails out of frustration. "I don't know what we'll do if they come home with absolutely no change."

George stepped over to his wife and put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, I have a feeling everything will turn out just fine." He reassured her, giving her his best smile.

Nora's frown slowly turned into a small grin and her eyes began to twinkle slightly. "You're right, I'm just worrying over nothing." She said half laughing. "I bet there going to have a great time."

Nora than pulled George into a very warm hug.

When George knew his wife couldn't see his face, his smile quickly faded. He really wasn't sure what was going to happen tonight. After seeing the secret look Derek was giving Casey, he couldn't help but feel a little bit worried. He sure hoped that Derek and Casey would only end up closer as stepsiblings and nothing more.

* * *

"Der-EK!"

Casey yelled as she tried to open the passenger side door. Her loving stepbrother had just locked her out of the prince and wouldn't let her in. She kicked the side of the vehicle with her black boot and hit the car window.

Inside the car, Derek was laughing hysterically. He tried to contain his laughs just so he could talk. "I'm not letting you in until you say it!" Derek commanded, still laughing.

"Never!" Casey shouted. She wasn't going to say something as embarrassing as what he wanted her to say. Her best friend was right next door. What if she heard? That would be mortifying.

"Say it!" Derek repeated. He wasn't going to let her in until he heard her say it. He knew Emily lived right next door, and if she heard Casey say it… It would be insanely hilarious.

"I'm not going to say it!" Casey yelled.

Derek suddenly turned the engine on, causing Casey to jump away from the car and land onto the grass behind her. She hit the ground with her fist and let out a cry of frustration. She knew she would probably have a big grass stain on her backside now. Great, that was all Casey needed right now.

Derek was laughing even harder now. The sight of Casey falling backwards and landing on her butt was probably one of the most funniest things he has ever seen. He wiped a tear away from his eyes and tried to hold down the rest of his laughs.

Casey left the ground and quickly check her backside with her hands. Luckily it was her long jacket that was wet and grassy and not her jeans. She would just have to take off her jacket when she got into the theatre-- If she could even make it there. Casey eyes widened when she saw what Derek was doing next. The jerk was pulling out of the driveway!

"Derek! No! I'm suppose to go with you!" Casey yelled after him. "Wait!"

Derek was now on the street and in front of the house. Casey was screaming things that Derek couldn't seem to make out (The engine was pretty loud inside that old car) . There was no way that he was going to let this night go the way she wanted it to. She wanted to have some kind of picture perfect night with him. Well did he have news for her; Derek Venturi was _NEVER_ picture perfect for anyone. Especially not for Casey McDonald.

Casey ran up to the car and banged on the window so loud it made Derek's ears ring. She than pursed her lips together tightly, her nostrils flaring. "Unlock the door!" She commended through grinted teeth.

From Derek's point of view he could only _see _Casey telling him to unlock the door. He knew what she was saying-- Since he can lip read-- but he wasn't going to make it look like he could.

"What? Casey? I cannot hear you." Derek lied, putting his right hand to his ear. "speak louder."

"I know you can hear me. Now open the door!" Casey bellowed. Why did he have to be so stubborn?

Derek didn't know what Casey was saying this time, so he pushed a button on his side of the car.

Casey was about to give up and run into the house, but suddenly the window began to roll down, stopping halfway-- Derek didn't want it to be possible for her to climb inside.

"I'll let you in…" Derek said in a calm and peaceful voice.

Casey smiled and could feel herself growing calmer. "Thank you Der--"

"But only if you say it."

Casey rolled her eyes at him for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "Fine, however you must promise to let me in the car if I do."

"I just did." Derek said, as if Casey was clueless.

"I want to hear you say it."

"Fine. _I promise _to let you in the car if you say it."

Casey let out a rough sigh and took in a long breathe. "_Derek Venturi is the hottest guy in the world_" Casey said super quietly, so quietly that she could barely hear herself say it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Derek said innocently. "Could you perhaps speak louder?"

Casey put her hands on her hips and scoffed loudly. "I am not saying it again." She refused.

Derek gave Casey a disappointing look and than slowly began drive away from her.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Casey called out to him, putting her hands on the edge of the window, as if to try and pull him back.

Derek stopped driving and looked at Casey, his eyebrows raised. "Now say it where everyone can hear you."

Casey was silent for a moment before she finally caved in. "Alright… Derek Venturi Is the hottest guy in the world." She said in a normal voice.

"Louder."

"Derek Venturi is the hottest guy in the world."

"A little louder."

"Derek Venturi… Is the hottest guy in the world! How's that?"

"Just a little bit louder."

"Fine!…… DEREK VENTURI… IS THE…. HOTTEST… GUY… IN THE WORLD!!"

Casey said it so loud that her voice seemed to have echoed throughout the whole entire neighborhood. Some people were peering out there windows while others were woken up right out of their naps. The whole thing was completely embarrassing for her. If she could have disappeared at that moment, she would have.

"Okay Casey." Derek began, he took his seatbelt and strapped it across his chest, flashing Casey a evil and teasing look. "See you at the movies."

Casey was confused by what he meant by "see you at the movies" but understood immediately when she saw that he was now speeding off down the street. Smoke escaping the back of his car and engulfing Casey's entire body.

"Yeah! Baby!" Derek cried as he sped off and turned a sharp corner. She could hear him honking his horn several times and shouting out "Wohh WHO!" at the top of his lungs.

Coughing from the stronge fumes of the smoke, Casey struggled to contain her composher. She couldn't believe Derek would ditch her like this! What right did he have to do such a thing to her? She struggled to make sense of all of this as she dug for her cell phone-- Which she just found out wasn't there! Damn. She must have left it in her room by accident. She glanced at the house and than at the street. There was no way she was going back in there. That's what Derek wanted her to do. She had to find some kind of way to surprise him. Catch him off guard. She needed a to get to that movie theatre. But how? Sam was too far away, so that one was pretty much out of the question . Emily! Of course. She was home right now. Casey could ask her for a ride to the theatre. She knew her best friend would understand.

So Casey ran out of her front yard and into the Davis's. After about a minute, Casey walked up to the front porch and rang the bell. While she waited for an answer she pictured Derek going into the theatre with his little cocky attitude. She could see him standing in the middle of the building, just expecting the girls to come to him like magnet. He was probably going to use her ticket on someone that wasn't her. Oh, did he make her so mad. She felt like taking his cute little face and--

"Casey?"

She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Emily's voice. Casey looked at her and felt a whole lot better just having her best friend in front of her.

"Emily! I am so glad you are here! I really need your help." Casey said fastly. She had to hurry. She didn't want to get there after Derek found his date and everything.

"Oh my god! Is everything alright?" Emily asked, putting a hand to her chest. "Is Derek okay?"

Casey rolled her eyes at Emily. Why did she always have to relate everything towards Derek?

"No Emily. No everyone is fine. But Derek won't be once I find him." Casey explained. She was becoming very anxious and upset now.

"What? Wait-- Please explain." Emily said, looking like she was trying to put together an insanely hard puzzle.

"I'll explain later. Right now I need you to give me a ride to the Movie Theatre." Casey said hastly.

Emily said nothing else and listened to her almost insane friend. She walked into her home and grabbed her car keys off the kitchen table.

"Mom! I'm going to go to the movies with Casey, alright?" Emily called out.

"Okay, honey. Have fun." Her mother reply after Emily was already putting on her coat.

Three minutes later Emily was driving down the street while Casey sat in the passengers seat. She was seven minutes away from the theatre now. She still had some time. The looked at her watch: 7:21 it read. She had 20 minutes. She would definitely make it.

"…Soo… Do you want to explain to me what is going on?" Emily asked after she hit a stop light. She looked at Casey from the corner of her eyes and gave her a suspicious smile.

Casey looked at her friend and decided to tell her the weird story. "Okay so my mom and George made Derek and I see a movie tonight because for some reason they thought it would help bring us closer together-- Not that something that would ever happen-- So when I was about to get into the car with Derek, He locked me out of it and later he stormed off…" Casey finished flatly.

Emily nodded at her friend to show that she understood. "Well, how to you know he is going to be at the movies?" She asked after the light went green and she was able to continue driving.

Casey let out a forced laugh and raised her eyebrow. "Because he said he would "See me at the movies." She explained shortly.

"Oh, well that makes sense." Emily commented.

"Yeah, I bet Derek doesn't even think I going to show up." Casey continued to say. "Oh he is so going to be in for it. I'm going to embarrass him so bad if I catch with some bleach blonde with a fake tan."

Emily let out a amused giggle and looked at Casey for a moment. "How do you know he's going to find a _bleach blonde with a fake tan_?" She asked through her giggles.

"Come on, Em." Casey laughed. "Everytime he brings home a girl she always seems to fit somewhere in that preference. "

"Can't argue with that one." Emily admitted.

After about a two minutes of Emily and Casey laughing and making other terrible jokes that had to with Derek, They became qiuet.

"Hey, was that you who shouted loudly outside when I was trying to do my nails?" Emily asked, giving Casey a knowing look.

Casey gave Emily a look that clearly answered her question.

Emily said nothing and just laughed hysterically.

* * *

"Well hello ladies." Derek greeted to himself. He had just entered the theatre and was already seeing tons and tons of potential dates for that night. There were so many different kinds of girl for him to choose from. Blondes, Brunnetes, Red heads, tall girl, short girls, skinny girls, curvy girls. He was felt like he was in babe heavon.

Derek stood in the middle of the theatre and began to search for his next girlfriend-- For only that night, of course. He took out his cell phone and looked at the digital clock on it. 7:30. He had a good ten minutes to find his girl.

As he was looking around, he couldn't help but feel a strange feeling in the pit of his stomache. He couldn't put his finger on it. It was something he had felt before. He tried to remember the last time he felt this. It took him only a minute to remember. The last time he had this strange nauses feeling was when he found out that jerk Scott was cheating on Casey-- Wait. Was he feeling… _Guilt_? No, Derek didn't feel guilt. He was Derek Venturi. He had no feeling.

_Well, if I have no feeling than why do I feel so damn lousy. _

Derek distracted his strange feeling by looking at a girl wearing a tight mini skirt and a lacy white top. He could already feel his guiltiness washing away. The girl looked at him and gave him a flirty smile. Derek raised an eyebrow at the girl and gave her his signiture smirk.

_It is too easy_…

The girl began strutting his way, her long hair swaying back and forth from behind her. He already knew she was going to ask him out.

"Hi, I'm Racheal." The girl introduced herself with high confindence.

"Derek Venturi." He greeted, holding out his hand which she shook right away.

"Saw you looking at me." She said, her voice was airy and soft.

"How can I not." Derek replied, looking her up and down.

The girl smiled at him before asking "Well, isn't there something you want to ask me?"

Derek looked into her eyes deeply. "Yeah. Would you like to go see a movie with me?" He asked in a sexy tone. "I have this extra ticket with me and I have no idea what to do with it."

"I would so like to go--"

"Derek Venturi." A very hostile voice called out from behind him.

Derek knew that voice. How did she get there? He didn't think she would have the nerve…

Derek turned around and saw her. Casey was standing with her arms folded and her lips pursed. If looks could kill, Derek would have been dead by now.

"Well _**I'm at the movies**_." Casey told him sarcastically.

Derek gulped loudly and made a weak smile. "Ah… Soo… How about that film?… I'll buy the popcorn." He offered shyly.

"Derek. Is this your girlfriend?"

* * *

**If you made it this far I thank you. Don't even worry about reviewing... I don't care for reviews J/K Come on... Who doesn't like reviews. ; )**


	4. Officially Being Shunned

**A/N Big thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm so flattered. Anyways.. Here's chapter 4. **

**Disclaimer:... I feel so stupid posting this in every freaking chapter...**

* * *

"Derek. I asked if this was your girlfriend!" Rachael repeated furiously.

Derek looked at her with wide eyes. "You mean Casey?" He pointed at his stepsister, whom was still very upset. "No, she's just my--"

"I'm just his sister." Casey finished for him.

"_Step_ sister actually." Derek corrected.

"What's the difference?"

"The difference?! It shows that were not really related!"

"Why do you care if people think were related or not. Derek?!"

"….Don't…Don't ask me confusing questions!"

"Typical!"

"What? What is that supposed mean!?"

"I don't have to tell you what I mean by that!"

"Oh, don't you yell at me!"

"I think I have a right to! You literally ditched me at the house!"

"So?"

"So!? So I had get a ride from Emily!"

"Emily? That's great! Now you can go see the film with her while I go take Rachael."

"first of all: Emily went back to her house. Second of all: You're not going out with her."

"Why not!"

"What do you mean why not?! Do you really need me to answer that one for you!?"

"…….Yes."

"Okay! I'll tell you why… Because you're a great big as-- jerk!"

"Classic Casey… Can't swear for the life of her."

"Don't you dare insult me!"

"I'll do what I want to do!"

"Don't you shout at me!"

Suddenly Derek's cell phone began to ring violently, pulling Casey and him out of their very heated argument.

Derek let a cry of frustration and pulled out his phone. He put it up to his ear forcefully and yelled into it. "WHAT!?"

"_It's me, George_!" The voice replied from on the other end.

Derek suddenly became very calm and began to lower his voice. "Oh! Hey dad! uh… Why are you calling?"

"_I was just checking up on you two_."

"Oh, great. Really great." Derek said in a cheerful yet completely fake voice.

"_Yeah… Well_--"

"_Tell them already, George!" _Derek could here Nora yell from in the distance_._

"_I was getting to it!…"_

"What does he want_?" _Casey asked him irritably

"I have no idea." Derek answered her.

"_Derek, I would like to know why you and Casey drove down the street so recklessly." _George finally asked.

Derek raised his eyebrows out of amusement. His dad didn't know he was the only one in the car when he did that, now Derek could still get that raise in his allowance.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry about that." Derek apologized coolly. "It won't ever happen again."

"_It better not ever happen again, or next time there will be some serious consequences"_

Derek rolled his eyes mentally as his father scolded him. He never could take him seriously when he went all tough on him.

"Well, I better go now. Casey really wants to see that film before it's over." Derek took the phone away from his ear and turned it off, George was still in the middle of talking as he did so.

"What did he say?" Casey asked when she noticed Derek smirking widely.

Derek tried to come up with a good lie that even someone like Casey could believe. "Oh… He just wanted to make sure I had the tickets with me."

She looked at him suspiciously and put her hands on her hips. "Liar." She defamed bitterly.

"How do you know if I'm lying or not?" Derek asked her.

"Because you're always lying to me." Casey replied simply.

"Um… Good answer."

Casey looked around the theatre and than set her eyes on Derek, a glint of elation appeared onto her face slowly.

"What?" Derek asked her annoyingly.

"Rachael left."

"What?" He spat out as he looked around the theatre hastily.

Derek looked back at Casey slowly and gritted his teeth.

"She must have taste." Casey said as he continued to give her a dirty look.

"You know what, Casey…" Derek trialed off to try and contain his temper. "…I think we should just see that movie and leave."

"Fine by me, but you are officially now being shunned." Casey informed.

"Oh yeah… Well I am shunning you also." Derek said while pointing his finger right at her face

"I bet you don't even know what that word means."

Derek's mouth turned into a frown and he furrowed his eyebrows at her. A guilty look appeared onto his face, slowly.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Derek and Casey marched down the lobby, trying to find theatre 10. They both were very furious at one other, but not for the same reasons.

Casey-- As you have already guessed-- was mad at Derek for ditching her at the house and almost using her ticket on another girl. She knew she was being pathetic for actually caring if whether or not Derek cared about her, but she couldn't help it. Casey looked at Derek and noticed that he was now walking past her. She frowned and began to catch up to him.

Derek was mad at Casey for making him feel so insanely bad. He already knew what he did was wrong, so he really didn't need her to rub it in. He hated her for making him feel like a jerk and he hated himself for hating her. All these emotions were starting to annoy him greatly. If it was possible, he would just turn them all off. Derek turned his head and noticed that Casey was now walking right next to him. He rolled his eyes and-- like he predicted-- Casey rolled her eyes back at him.

When they had finally found the room that was showing Wall-E, Derek and Casey stopped walking and turned to look at one another.

"I'm not going to see this movie." Derek informed to his stepsister.

"Then what are you going to do?" Casey asked him. "Play in the arcade until I'm finished watching it?"

"As great as that idea sounds… No." Derek walked away from Casey and went over to another theatre that was right across from the one showing Wall-E. "I'm going to go see the Incredible Hulk."

"You already saw The Incredible Hulk." Casey told him rudely.

"I don't care… I just want to get away from you." Derek told her as if it wouldn't hurt her feeling.

"Well, Fine!" Casey shouted. She than swung the giant doors open and ran inside.

"Fine!" Derek shouted back as he ran inside to go watch The Incredible Hulk.

* * *

"I bet you twenty bucks they ended up seeing two different films."

Edwin said while he took a large bite out of his steak. The family was eating dinner and having a very amusing conversation about Derek and Casey.

"What makes you say that?" Lizzie asked him with a smile.

Edwin let out a chuckle and rolled his eyes. "Come on, I know Derek. He probably saw some action flick playing and just decided he was going to see that instead."

"I can already hear what he would say to Casey." She joked playfully.

Nora looked away from her plate and laughed. "I can already hear what _Casey_ would say." She added while looking at George.

George took a sip from his glass and poked his steak with his fork, nervously. He didn't really feel like talking about his two older children because he was too worried about what would happen between them when they got back. He wasn't sure what exactly he was more worried about-- Whether they would end up hating each other even more, or actually becoming too close for his liking.

"George." Nora began slowly. "You've been quiet this whole time-- Are you okay?"

George sighed quietly and looked up at his wife, trying to get rid of any apprehensive thoughts that consumed his mind.

"Who, me?" George laughed. "I'm fine!" He hurriedly took a bite out his steak and chewed quickly. "What were we guys talking about again?"

Nora didn't say anything and only stared at him suspiciously.

"What." George asked with a bright smile. He was trying really hard to look careless, but she didn't seem to be buying it. His wife was way to alert to buy anything.

"George, may I see you in the kitchen." Nora asked him in a concerned voice. "Now."

George nodded his head slowly and left his chair. He followed her into the kitchen and stood right next to the bar stools. Nora closed the sliding doors before she turned to look at him.

"Okay, now tell me what is really going on." She said while raising her eyebrows.

George hesitated for a long moment before he answered her. "Well, I'm just worried about Derek and Casey." He put a hand on his hip as he spoke. "You know, if their going to end up fighting about everything tomorrow."

Nora rolled her eyes at him and threw her hands up in the air. "That's it? That's what your worried about?"

"Uh…Yeah."

"Well, I'm relieved. For a seond there I thought you were about to tell me something much more serious!" Nora said while laughing slightly.

George looked at his wife and tried to have the same attitude as she did, but failed. He knew she probably wouldn't be so calm and collected if he told her what was really going on in his head.

"Nora…" George began to say leisurely. "What if… Hypothetically speaking… Derek and Casey were to get along too well… When they come back."

"Too well? George, we should be lucky if they get along at all."

"That's not what I meant… What I am trying to say is that… Maybe Derek and Casey never really hated each other to begin with."

"George, I am failing to understand where you coming from with all this. Could you perhaps be a lttile bit more clear."

George let out a long breathe before he spoke. "I just can't help wondering if Derek or Casey have been hiding something from us."

"Hiding something from us? Like what?" Nora asked him attentively.

"Like maybe they have feelings for each other." George blurted out. He was going to word it differently but he couldn't seem to think of any other way of approaching the subject.

Nora laughed at George and put a hand up to her face. "You better not be trying to tell me that Derek and Casey may be…" She trailed off for a moment. "…In love with each other."

George went silent for a few seconds. "…. Love is a strong word."

Nora's smile faded and suddenly her face was consumed with realization. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed while putting her hands up to her head.

"Calm down! It's not like I know for sure!" George tried to comfort her.

"But it makes so much sense!" Nora whispered hoarsly, her eyes becoming wider and wider as she spoke. "They both fight way too much… So much where it's almost suspicious."

"Well, there isn't anything I can do if that's how they really feel." He explained to her weakly.

"I know that!" Nora went up to George face to face and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's just-- If that's how they really feel about each other… Than one day their bond to give up on pretending!" Nora gasped dramatically. "What if that moment is tonight?!."

"Nora!" George called out, shaking her gently to try and calm her down. "Ever stopped to think that we could just be overreacting?"

Nora's expression changed slowly and she stared down at the ground. "Of course we could be overreacting… But I have a hard time believing that we are…"

"Sadly, so am I." George admitted.

Nora looked back at George. "So what exactly are we supposed to do if they do act on their feeling tonight?" She asked him.

"…Send Derek to military school" George joked while making a slight grin.

Nora rolled her eyes at him playfully and hit his shoulder.

"Look…" He began slowly. "We're jumping to conclusions. I bet they'll come home with another one of their usual arguments." He tried to set her mind at rest. He couldn't stand they way the air felt at that moment… It was too-- Too serious for his likings.

Nora took her hand away from George and walked over to the sliding doors. She grabbed the handle loosely while still keeping her eyes on her husband. "You're absolutely right." She said in a tone that George couldn't exactly describe. It seemed uncertain but the same time not uncertain.

"Of course I'm right." George said with certainty . He found it ludicrous for him worry over such a thing. He was almost embarrassed for even wondering if something like that could even happen. "Could you even imagine? Come on… This is Derek and Casey we're talking about."

**

* * *

**

I had two different versions of this whole chapter and I picked this one... Why? Because it seemed the most realistic. I am very critical of myself when it comes writing... Anyway, the next chapter should be up soon. Reviews are always welcomed.


	5. I Hate This Car!

**A/N I just found out some pretty bad news... The first episode of season 4 will be staring that overly tan jock A.K.A Max Miller... **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Derek sat in the cold theater, his head tilted up at the screen painfully. Unfortunately for him, he had no other choice but to sit right in the front row. Everywhere else was completely full. Some people were even sitting on the ground near the stairs just so they could watch the film.

"I would think after two months the room would be almost empty." Derek mumbled to himself, rubbing the back of his neck to try and soothe the rather painful ache that was forming there. He than attempted to ignore his uncomfortable position just so he could somehow manage to enjoy the film. Seeing it the first time was definitely a much better experience compared to the second time around.

He reached for his soda and slowly grabbed it, putting the straw into his mouth lamely. He was in too much of a bad mood to even to care if he accidentally dripped Pepsi onto himself.

While watching the film with almost no interest at all, Derek drifted back into his thoughts. Casey's voice arbitrarily echoing in his head.

"_You're such an insensitive jerk!"_

Derek shook his head and blinked several times, as if it would somehow shake away Casey's annoying comments.

"_You're so egoistical_!"

"Shut up!" Derek exclaimed to himself in a voice that only he could hear. He fixed his eyes at the screen and tried to focus on only the movie. He paid even more attention to what the characters were saying, in hopes to drown out his stepsister's voice.

Now Derek was really upset. Not only was he having a difficult time watching his beloved movie, but he was also now realizing what an idiot he is.

While Derek was practically having a historical recognition, Casey was having her own mental fit. The only thing that made her situation a little bit more bearable than her stepbrother's was the fact that she was not sitting right up against the screen. In fact, Casey was sitting in possibly best seat in the whole room.

She stared at the screen and tried only to focus on the cute little robot that was now flying through space with his companion, Eve. She just couldn't get the thoughts of what happened earlier out of her head. On the contrary, Casey couldn't seem to get anything that involved Derek, out of her head. She sighed roughly and continued to watch the movie.

Colorful flashes of light escaped the screen and danced around the darkly lit theatre, causing Casey to close her eyes for a small moment. She really wanted to enjoy the movie-- Really, she did. But her anger was greatly distracting her. Casey firmly pursed her lips together and wrapped her arms around herself tightly. Like all theatres, the room was super cold.

"_I bet he left the theatre…" _Casey thought bitterly. "_I bet he went out looking for a girl_."

Why did Derek have to be so mean to her? She never did anything to him. She always tried to do nice things for him, she always made sure to stay out of his way-- Unless she had no other choice. Casey was a good stepsister, she knew that. So what made Derek all of a sudden feel like he was meant to ruin her life; to make her feel like she was nothing? She never had any problems with herself until he came into her life. _He_ was the one that made her feel like there was something wrong with her. _He_ was the one that made her give up poetry. Derek was the one who made Casey bend over backwards for him….

Suddenly the whole audience laughed loudly, causing Casey to be interrupted out of her deep thoughts. She looked around the theatre for a moment, as if it would bring her back into reality, before she slumped back into her seat, miserably.

An hour and a half later, a very disoriented Derek emerged out of theater, wobbling back and forth sluggishly at his attempt to walk. He suddenly tripped over his own foot and accidentally bumped into some guy who was just leaving the theater.

"Hey, watch it, jerk." The guy shot at him rudely while he walked off with who ever he was with.

Derek didn't care that he was just insulted by some total stranger. He was too busy trying to find his balance and regain his normal vision. He could have sworn he was seeing double….

"What did that movie do to me…?" Derek weakly asked himself, putting his hands in front of himself so he wouldn't bump into anymore people.

As he stood waiting for the large crowd of individuals to disappear, Casey walked out of her theatre with a very collected look on her face-- Until she saw Derek… She didn't move to walk over to him; she just stood where she was, watching her poor stepbrother lean against the walls of the lobby while several people passed him. She suddenly winced when she noticed that he had his head bent over to the side, his face pointed towards a large trash can.

Derek was about to throw up when he noticed his stepsister looking at him from across the room. He precipitously stood up straight and dismissed the fact that he wanted to be sick everywhere.

When Casey realized what Derek was about to do, she suddenly felt very nervous about driving in the same car with him. She cleared her throat and randomly darted her eyes at a water fountain, trying to forget what she just saw.

After everyone was completely out of sight and the very loud sound of mummuring had turned into muffles, Casey walked over to Derek while he walked over to her. They soon stood face to face, both giving one another an evil glare.

"Casey." Derek grumbled, he folded his arms over his chest and pointed his chin up in the air.

"Derek." Casey sneered as she did the exact same thing.

It took several minutes before one of them decided to speak again.

"Have a good time, Spacey?" Derek sarcastically asked her with a fake grin.

"Still want to throw up?" Casey shot back at him; a satified smile appeared onto her face when she saw him grow qiuet.

Derek tried to think of a witty comment to justify himself, but failed. "…. I… You-- Why didn't-- Well--"

Casey interrupting him abruptly by patting him on back. "Careful… You wouldn't want to fry your brain by accident" She warned him sympathetically.

Derek didn't say anything and abruptly pushed Casey away from himself. He then stomped down the halls with a look on his face that read "I'm too good for you."

Casey stood where she was for a moment, watching her stepbrother strut down the lobby, before she finally began to follow him. She walked behind Derek and slowly became upset when she noticed that he wasn't acknowledging her presence at all.

"Derek." Casey called out to him bitterly.

Derek continued to walk as if he didn't hear her.

"Derek." Casey repeated with even more bitterness then before.

Still no answer.

"Derek!" Casey shouted out.

Derek turned his head to the side and smirked widely before he turned it back in the previous direction.

Casey waited a few seconds before she said his name again. "Der-EK!"

This only earned her a very loud scoff from her arrogant stepbrother.

She stomped her foot like a little kid who wasn't getting there way and let out a cry of fustration. "Derek! Say something before I break your neck in half!"

Derek came to a sudden hault, putting his finger up in the air with great self assurance. "Well, I do like my neck the way it is."

Casey rolled her eyes at his sarcastic comment. Derek could always think of something witty just to conteract her actions.

He turned on his heal and faced his stepsister. "You know… I specifically recall you saying a certain something to me earlier…" Derek cleared his throat and prepared to do his best _Casey Impression. _"… Like, Derek, you are totally, like, _officially_ being shunned." He announced in an overly girly voice and posture.

Casey looked at Derek as if he had just lost his mind. "I don't talk like that."

Derek returned to his normal pose and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure you don't." He agreed with her sarcastically. His eyes suddenly became very large as if he just discovered the meaning of life. "Hey, if you are now _shunning me_…" He put air qounts around the last part. "… Then why, may I ask, are you still speaking to me?"

Casey raised an eyebrow at him and smiled. "Well… I specifically recall you saying--" She suddenly slouched and made a very Derek like expression on her face. "Dude, like… I'm going to shun you also… Even if I don't, like, know what that word means."

Derek scratched the back of his head and nervously looked around the hall. "Hah… I don't sound like that."

Casey ignored what her stepbrother had just said and continued. "If you are shunning me then why are you speaking to me right now?"

"I am only speaking to you because you wouldn't stop saying my name!" He exclaimed loudly. "Derek this… Derek that… Derek! Derek! Der-EK!" He made a very girly voice when he said the very last part.

Casey studied him for a long moment before she spoke. "You can be such a… Such a…" Casey trailed off to try and find the right words.

"I can be what? An insensitive jerk?" Derek guessed while raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Casey replied slowly, pressing her lips together firmly after she spoke.

Derek shrugged his shoulders and nonchalantly put both hands in his pockets. "Well, get used to it."

And with that Derek walked off, Casey following behind him with great aversion.

* * *

Derek opened the car door and slumped down into his seat, closing it with an unreasonable amount of force. He watched as his stepsister walked over to the car and swung open her door. She later slammed it shut in a way that made the whole thing shake back in forth violently. Derek had to grab onto the bottom of the seat just so he wouldn't fall over.

After the car finally stopped moving, Derek sighed loudly, closing his eyes in fustration. "Don't.Do.That.Ever.Again." He informed to her in a very aggravated tone.

Casey didn't say anything and only nodded; slowly taking her hands away from the dashboard as he unhurriedly put his keys into the ignition. She strapped the seat belt over her chest and secured it so it was tightly around her. Derek did the same.

When he turned on the engine, a huge gust of blue smoke escaped the back of the car from outside and slowly started to engulf the car. Derek quickly began to back up out of the parking space, trying to get away from the smoke before he couldn't see anything at all. Without warning, Casey went over to his side and started honking the horn repeatedly.

"Casey! What are you doing?!" Derek yelled as she continued to hit the horn with her fist.

"I don't want you to hit anyone!" She answered back. "If I do this then I know people will move out of the way--" She was suddenly thrown back into her seat by Derek's arm.

"Well, Casey, I can't back up properly if your big fat head is in my face!" Derek hollered at her.

Casey huffed and folded her arms across her chest, slumping down into her seat even more.

After less than a minute, Derek had left his parking spot safely-- Or so he thought…

"Like I said before." Derek started coolly. "…The Venturi men are great drivers."

Casey rolled her eyes at Derek's cocky attitude. For some strange reason she had the urge to look at her rear view mirror. Being the kind of person she is, Casey listened to her instincts. She glanced at the mirror and suddenly she could feel her heart stop beating momentarily.

"What?" Derek said when he noticed the disturbed look on Casey's face.

Casey didn't say anything and only pointed to her rear view mirror, her finger shaking as she did so.

Derek smirked at Casey and began to speak in his usually arrogant manner. "Oh, Casey… What do you see? Um? Your own reflexion?" He stopped to laugh at his own remark, but it quickly faded when his eyes landed on the rear view mirror.

Derek blankly returned his view to the steering wheel, and said with a very confused expression, "Oh…"

Right behind Derek and Casey was a blue van with a very large dent in the front and a very angry man studying it.

"I thought I felt something hit me while I was backing up."

Casey let out a very harsh breathe and formed her hands into fist. "Derek… Just leave before the guy sees us."

Derek didn't need Casey to tell him twice. He was already storming out of the parking lot before she could even open her mouth again.

* * *

The whole ride back was extremely qiuet… Too qiuet. It had started raining and Derek's heater was broken. Now it was freezing cold, making Casey wish she had never left her jacket in Emily's car. Derek's teeth were chattering and he really wanted to turn on the radio-- but he couldn't since that was broken too.

Derek banged his fist against the steering wheel (accidentally beeping the horn as he did so) and let out a fustrated breathe. The whole night was such a complete disaster for him. He was feeling awful over everything. He wasn't even supposed to be feeling this-- He was Derek, the guy who had no feeling. Somehow he wanted to take back everything that he had done to Casey. He generally was feeling guilty for leaving her at the house and almost using her ticket on some other girl. He hated to admit but he really wanted to apologize to her.

Feeling like the idiot he really was, Derek glanced over at Casey. She looked like she wanted to kill someone-- Probably Derek. She had her eyes fixed on the road and her arms folded across her chest. He knew she was going to start ranting… He could feel it.

"God, I hate this car!" Casey complained from out of nowhere. She turned her head so she could look at her very ashamed stepbrother. "Your heater is broken, the engine is way too loud… And the radio doesn't even work for god's sake!" She ended her rant by putting her face in her hands.

Derek suddenly felt his blood beginning to boil. He may not have liked the car himself, but he was not going to let somehow insult the prince. It was practically part of the family.

"Hey!" Derek yelled. He then extending his finger to Casey's covered face. "Do not insult the prince!"

And then it happened. It went from being completely qiuet to completely loud in only a matter of seconds.

Casey pulled her hands away from her face and gave Derek those very evil blue eyes of hers. "Oh… So you can treat me like _utter crap_… But I can't call your precious car a precious piece of junk!" Casey screamed at him, her face was turning redder and redder by the minute.

Derek was losing it now. He couldn't believe he even wanted to apologize to this totally uptight keener not that long ago. He kept picturing himself pulling the car over and dragging her out of it, just so he could drive off without her. Just so he could get away from her.

"None of this would be happening right now if it wasn't for your uptight mom!" Derek shouted while he tried to drive carefully. The last thing he wanted to do was crash into a tree.

Without warning, Casey punched Derek's shoulder as hard as she could. "If it wasn't for your _clueless father… We would have_ never gone to the movies together in the first place!" She shouted back.

Derek turned a sharp corner (He didn't even bother to turn on his blinker) and gritted his teeth madly. "My dad is not clueless!"

"My mom is not uptight!"

"ARG!" They both screamed in unison.

Derek was so upset that he didn't even realize that he was now speeding down the street… Or that he was going in directions that led him further away from the house.

Casey was so furious that she wasn't paying attention to anything. She didn't care that Derek forgot to turn on his blinker. She didn't care that she was being drivin into an area she had never seen before. She was too upset to care about anything-- Except screaming at Derek.

"I wish you would just grow up!" Casey blurted out as Derek drove down a very unfamiliar street.

"I wish you would just drop dead!" Derek screamed with more passion then ever before. He said it before he could even think.

Suddenly Casey became very qiuet and her face began to well up with sadness. Her whole body sunk down into her seat like jell-o. She had never felt this bad before in her life.

Derek glanced over at Casey and immediately saw the look of hurt in her eyes. He couldn't believe what he just did. Derek just wished for his stepsister to die… What in the world did he just do?

"Ca- Casey?" Derek said in a hushed tone, his voice breaking as he said her name. "I- I didn't mean--"

"Yes you did." Casey interrupted him.

"Casey." Derek said slowly. He wasn't even looking at the road anymore.

"Watch out…" Casey said super quietly, her eyes becoming wide with terror.

"What?" Derek asked her. He rose in eyebrow in confusion.

"Tree." Casey stuttered out.

"Excuse me?"

"Derek watch out, there's a tree!" Casey exclaimed with fright.

Derek turned his head at the road and gasped. He was going to slam right into an oak tree! He slammed onto the breaks with both his feet and hoped to god he was going live to see tomorrow morning.

The car screeched loudly at Derek's sad attempt to stop the car.

Casey had her hands glued onto the dashboard and her eyes shut tightly.

Derek was holding onto his steering wheel for dear life while screaming at the top of his lungs.

Four seconds later the car smashed into the the tree lightly, but still hard enough to put a small dent in the front.

The airbags exploded out of the car with great force and nearly swallowed both Derek and Casey's head. They muttered dirty swear words to themselves and groened in fustration.

"Derek…" Casey said from behind her airbag.

"Yes?" he asked from behind his. His voice was muffled and barely heard.

"Remind me to never… Ever…. Drive in the same car with you again."

* * *

**Well, this chapter was a fun one to write...**


	6. Love & Care

**A/N This chapter was definitely the hardest one to write. I can't tell how many times I would write down a sentence and quickly hit the backspace key. Luckily though, I had a sudden spark of inspiration and came up with this. So enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything. **

* * *

After a very long silence, Derek let out a weak laugh and smiled at Casey. She slowly turned her head to look at him, her eyes showing that she was in no mood for laughter.

"Derek" Casey began while tilting her head side to side. "Is this involuntary laughter?" she paused for a moment so she could bring her hand up to her chin, "Or does this whole incident simply amuse you?"

Derek's smiled faded, but his eyes still held a small amount of glee. "Hah… Case, it's just so comical!" He exclaimed, motioning to the large oak tree. "I mean, we could have gotten ourselves killed tonight, but instead we lived. Moreover, you call me bad luck! Psh…"

Casey furrowed her eyebrows at him and asked, "And… How is that funny?"

The twinkle in Derek's eyes faded and his mouth turned into a confused frown. "I'm not really sure." He said under his breath. "Well, I guess you can say it was an involuntary laugh!" He put his hand up and signaled Casey for a quick high five.

Casey didn't do anything. She didn't give him a high five nor did she return the goofy grin on his face; she only looked at him blankly.

Smiling wider then before, Derek took Casey's wrist and forced her to give him a high five. She looked at him annoyingly as he kept putting her hand up against his.

"Okay, Derek, that's enough." Casey said tiredly while pulling her hand away from his grasp.

"Casey! Come on, lighten up." He coolly told her. "I am simply trying to make you laugh. Turn that unattractive frown upside down."

"Lighten up? You want _me_ to lighten up?" She asked in a way that made her sound completely fed up--, which she was…

"Yes, Case. I want you to--" Derek stopped for moment before saying very slowly, "_Relax_."

"You wish." She smugly replied. Casey was rarely ever smug towards anybody, but this time was different; she was very upset with him.

Derek firmly pursed his lips together and brought a finger to his bottom lip. "Oh, really?" He asked her teasingly.

Casey nodded rapidly before pointing her chin up in the air.

"Well, if _you_ don't want to forgive and forget then that's fine by me."

Casey rolled her eyes at his carelessness. Sometimes she really wondered why he chose to treat her the way he did. Was it because of her properness? Did she annoy him with her sticky notes and planners? No, that probably was not it. Derek annoyed her for a completely different reason, and that reason… She did not know.

"How can I forgive and forget Derek?" Casey finally spoke up after sitting silently in the passenger's seat for a few minutes. "How can I easily erase two years of memories? Memories that involve you either hurting me or annoying me to the point where I just want to pull the hair out of my head!"

Derek put his hands up and gave her a shy smirk. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Casey! Calm down." He told her, his voice slightly shaking as he spoke. "Don't you know that I only pick on you because I care about you?"

Casey arched her eyebrows at him and snorted. "What a nice excuse." She said sarcastically while tightly clasping her hands together. "So you only hurt me to show how much you deeply care about me! Wow, Derek, wow… You really are a sweet guy."

The rain from outside the car slowly began to pick up again, causing Derek to look away from her and stare outside his window.

Casey ignored the rain and continued, "Remember when I fell down the stairs? Hum?"

Derek looked away from the foggy wet glass and turned his attention back at Casey. "Uh, yeah, why?" He answered her fearfully.

"When you called me "klutzilla"… Was that supposed to flatter me?" She asked him, not really wanting an answer since it was a sarcastic question.

Derek cocked his head from side to side before he said very groggily, "Well, you know-- I just met you and didn't really-- You know… Uh, care--"

Casey interrupted him by clearing her throat loudly. "What about the time when I had to go to the hospital on my sixteenth birthday." She formed her mouth into a small "o" shape and nodded her head slowly before continuing, "Yeah… You cared more about that stupid party then me."

Derek ducked his head down and hesitated to answer her. He remembered that day. He secretly replaced her mature dinner party for a not so mature one. The action was cruel, he had to admit, but he did end up fixing it all by making a birthday video especially for her.

"Hey! Nevertheless, I fixed it! I made you an amazing shout out vid just for you." Derek stated with a wide grin.

Casey's expression softened a little bit while her mouth slowly formed into a small grin. That was very nice thing for him to do. Actually, Derek would do many nice things whenever Casey would really get upset.

"You're right." Casey chimed, smiling widely at him.

"I am?" Derek asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah… You know what, Derek--" She paused, inching her face up to him so that her eyes were directly on his. "I think that there is a side of you that really likes me."

Derek eyes widened and he literally jumped out of his seat, accidentally hitting his head on the roof of the car.

"Ow!" He cried while rubbing his head.

"Derek, are you alright?" Casey asked with concern. She then extended her hand, reaching for his forehead.

Derek swatted her hand away before shooting her an unbelievable stare. "Casey, I don't know what world you're living in, _but in this world _I don't like you!"

Casey smirked and raised an eyebrow. For some reason she was finding this whole thing completely amusing. Derek was too cocky to admit it. He was too stubborn to let her know that he really enjoyed her company. Casey finally figured it out.

"Really?" Casey asked through her teeth, her blue eyes twinkling with giddiness.

Derek nodded quickly before he said, "Really. Never had and probably never will."

There was a hint of definition in his voice, but Casey was still not buying it. Maybe it was the fact that he had a goofy grin on his face and that his hands were shaking madly.

Yes… That was probably it.

"But Derek, I thought you said you cared about me?" She sweetly asked him.

Derek scoffed and shook his head. "Hey, I said I cared about you. I never said I liked you."

"So you admit you love me?"

"Huh?"

"Caring is the same thing as love."

"Oh, well then I guess I do."

"So you do love me!"

"What?! Now your just confusing me!"

"Ha! The Derek Venturi admits that he loves Casey McDonald!"

"Hey, that's not fare! You tricked me!"

"Oh, this is so rich! You finally admit it! You finally tell me how much you love me!"

"Stop saying that stupid word!"

"What word?"

"Ah…You know!"

"Oh… You mean _love_.

"Yes! That word! Don't use it ever again!"

"….Love."

"I said not to use it!"

Casey was now laughing super hard. She made him admit it. She did not know how she did it, but she did.

"Oh, sure, go ahead and laugh!" Derek said through gritted teeth. "But you won't be laughing any longer when I ask you the same question!"

Casey stopped laughing and looked at him with wide eyes. Derek just turned the tables around on her. Now she was on the spot. Oh, how she did not like this.

Derek smirked when he noticed how pink her cheeks were getting. Now he did not feel so bad about revealing his deepest secret-- Because now it was her turn.

"_Oh, this is going to be good." _Derek thought to himself while evilly laughing in his head.

"Casey?" He asked her with a concerned voice.

She bit her lip and said very weakly, "Yes, Derek?"

"So do you love-- I mean care… About me?"

Casey did not answer him. She only studied her fingernails with great interest.

"Well, do you?"

"Uh… I don't know."

Derek rolled his eyes at her. Why did she always have to be so damn difficult?

"Come on, Casey. I know you care about me." He said in a whisper. A whisper that made Casey shiver for some strange reason.

Casey bit her tong and closed her eyes. "Derek. Of course, I care about you. I always have."

He smirked for what seemed like the millionth time that night. "So you love me?" He asked her teasingly, emphasizing on the word "love".

"Oh, will you look at the time!" Casey exclaimed while looking at her wristwatch. "It's now 10:10! We really should be getting home! We wouldn't want to worry Mom and George!"

"Oh, stop trying to change the subject." Derek said as watched Casey continue to point at her watch. "Now answer my simple question."

Casey put her hands down and tucked them underneath her hips, looking more embarrassed then ever before.

Derek leaned up to Casey so that her face was up to his. He winked at her before he said, "Now tell me the truth."

Casey grimaced as Derek spoke. He was being very persistent and she did not like it one bit. She did not have to tell him how she felt. It was her personal feelings and she had the right to keep them to herself. Then again… She made him reveal his most personal feeling not that long ago.

"_I am such a totally hypocrite_!" Casey exclaimed in her head.

Derek took his finger and poked her on the shoulder playfully, hoping to get her attention. She looked like she was in a deep train of thought.

Casey jumped briefly before she sat her eyes on Derek's. "Fine… Even though I do not like you _at all_…" She stopped herself so she could take a short breath. "… I do love you."

Derek returned to his seat and laughed with a great amount of passion. "Ha! I knew it! No woman can resist the Derek Venturi!"

"And apparently _no man_ can resist me." Casey said over his annoying laughter.

Derek stopped laughing and glared at Casey. "Uh… Well…" He stuttered out, his eyes looking in all sorts of directions. "That never leaves this car."

Casey smirked. "Uh… What never leaves this car?"

Derek put his hand up to his face and groaned. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Know I don't."

"Yeah, you do."

Casey smiled widely and turned her head to the side. Derek only rolled his eyes at her, his teeth clenched in an irritably way.

"Uh, Derek?" She asked him in a polite tone.

"What?" He spat out.

She took her watch and aimed it right at his face. "I really think we should be getting home."

Derek studied the watch for a while before he replied sheepishly, "Yeah, that wouldn't be a bad idea."

The drive back home was strangely pleasant. Neither of them decided to say anything so there was a strange silence in the car, but this time the silence did not annoy either one of them. It was a different kind of silence. Both Derek and Casey knew something was different between them. That was why every once and a while they would quickly glance at one another and blush madly before turning their eyes back at the road…

* * *

**The next chapter will be the last one, so if you really want it... Review and let me know.**


	7. Feel Good Family Moment

**A/N Okay, so here is the next and very last chapter! It took me a while to write it but I'm rather pleased with how it turned out...**

* * *

George sat in the living room while reading a very interesting book, one that had pop up pages and colorful pictures in it. It was suppose to be one of Marti's books, but that didn't stop him from looking through it…

As he flipped through another fun filled page, the sound of a very loud car pulling up into the drive way interrupted him.

"There back…" He said to himself while plopping the book onto the coffee table.

George left the couch and walked up to the window inaudibly, pulling the curtains apart in a way that made it almost impossible for both Derek and Casey to notice him.

They were talking and-- wait a minute, were they laughing? No, they couldn't be. His eyes were surely playing tricks on him.

George strained to hear what they were saying, but all he could make out was, Derek, Case, love, and oak tree.

"Oak tree?" he asked himself, looking away from the window for a split second. "What is it that suppose to mean?"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Derek began while Casey merely looked at him, "But I'm going to apologize."

The look in her eyes was priceless, they were sparkling and twinkling like never before. "But why?" Casey asked him curiously.

"Oh, don't make me explain myself, too!" Derek exclaimed while throwing his hands up in the air. "You should be lucky I'm even apologizing in the first place!"

Casey laughed heartily and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You know the rule." She said teasingly.

"Uh, what rule?" Derek asked.

"Derek," Casey began dramatically, "a person must always explain why they are apologizing before they officially say they are truly sorry."

"Well, that's a stupid rule." Derek grumbled.

"But you admit it's a rule?" She questioned him, a glint of amusement spread across her face.

"Hey, you tricked me!" Derek shouted. "For the second time…" He added, clearly defeated by his clever stepsister's skills.

"I just want to know why you are apologizing," Casey innocently explained.

As much as he didn't want to do it, he knew he had to. After all, he did owe it to her.

"Fine," Derek sighed while scratching the back of his head, "I am sorry for all of the terrible things I did to you."

Was Casey hearing things? Was she dreaming? Did The Derek Venturi just apologize to Casey McDonald, the girl he claimed he despised. She literally had to pinch herself to make sure this was real.

"I'm not dreaming!" Casey squealed with joy. "You really did say you were sorry!"

Derek raised his eyebrows at her. "Yeah, so…"

Casey couldn't help but do the unthinkable:

She hugged him.

"Cas-EY!" Derek exclaimed while she continued to squeeze him, his face buried in her hair.

'Der-EK" She mocked him. "Don't ruin this sweet moment."

So Derek was forced to give Casey a hug; an awkward, strange, and agonizingly long hug…

--which he secretly enjoyed.

* * *

George couldn't believe what he was seeing, he must have been dreaming. Maybe it was the aspirin he took earlier, it probably had some kind of effect on him. There was just no way that Derek and Casey were hugging each other.

Suddenly he noticed something very odd; there was a large dent in the front of the car.

_Has that always been there?_

* * *

"Uh, Casey," Derek stuttered out as she continued to hug him. "You can let go now."

Embarrassed, Casey pulled away from him and smiled weakly. "Sorry."

"Whatever, space case. I'm just glad it's over." Derek said coolly, trying not to look like he really cared.

However, Casey did know he cared. She could see it in his eyes… and in his body language.

"Derek," She began.

He simply motioned for her to continue by raising an eyebrow.

Casey smirked before continuing, "Despite everything that happened tonight--"

"You mean the fact that I ditched you at the house and almost used your ticket on some other girl?"

Casey gave him a displeased look and said, "Yes, that it exactly what I am talking about."

"Are you're also talking about the oak tree we almost smashed into?" Derek questioned her again.

"Derek, we _did _smash into it." She said annoyingly.

"No, we collided with it." He corrected her.

"Moving on," Casey began loudly, trying to get back on topic. Derek smirked at her but she ignored it. "Despite everything that happened tonight… I actually had a good time."

Derek almost choked on his spit. She actually had a good time? Why did she have a good time? The whole night was an utter disaster; Derek treated her terribly. Maybe he heard her wrong.

"You had a good time?" Derek asked while giving her a questioning look.

"Well of course I did!" She said happily, and out of nowhere she pinched Derek's cheek, he whined but she didn't care. "I finally had that _feel good family moment_!"

Derek swatted her hand away and said, in a mortified tone, "Hey, we are NOT family."

She laughed in her head menacingly. Maybe she was driving the guy nuts…. If she was she really didn't care.

"Derek, I _am_ your sister!" She teasingly exclaimed.

"_STEP-_sister!" Derek corrected her. He looked like he just wanted to run out of the car and hide. Obliviously Casey was entering a forbidden topic.

"Well, STEP-brother, I guess we should leave the car now." She suggested while motioning to the house.

"Yeah, we should--" Derek was suddenly distracted by the window next to the front door. "Hey, is that Dad?"

Casey tore her eyes away from Derek and followed his gaze. "Is he spying on us?"

The mysterious figure jumped startlingly and pulled the curtains back together, leaving both Derek and Casey in sheer confusion…

* * *

"Oh, I think they saw me…" George said to himself as he stepped away from the window.

Since it was dark and he couldn't see where he was going, George accidentally tripped over Marti's doll house, causing him to fall backwards and bump into a lamp, where it hit the ground with a loud crash.

"Oops!"

* * *

Derek and Casey were both startled when they heard a loud crash coming from inside their house.

"What was that?" Casey asked Derek.

He turned his head at her and gave an unknowing look.

"Who knows," Derek shrugged.

"We should go find out," Casey suggested. She then opened the squeaky door, but instead of leaving the car, she looked at Derek. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"What?" He asked her nosily.

Almost out of nowhere, Casey decided to do something that might or might not upset Derek.

She swiftly leaned her head forward and pecked Derek on the cheek, when she pulled away he didn't say anything, he only stared at her with very wide eyes.

Did she really just do that? And why was his cheek burning from where she just kissed him?

As Derek sat in owe, Casey smiled and left the car, walking off with a sense of cheerfulness. He slowly brought his hand up to his cheek and smiled brightly to himself.

"…whoa…"

* * *

When Casey entered the house, she was shocked by the scene displayed in front of her. All the lights were turned on and right in the middle of the living room was George laying on the couch with an ice pack pressed against his forehead. She was even more shocked to see her siblings cleaning up a busted lamp located on the floor near the staircase.

Edwin and Lizzie were sweeping up little remains of glass while Marti stood next to them, a small trash bin settled in her fatigue hands. Meanwhile her mother, Nora, was sitting on the sofa with George's head positioned on her lap, her right hand gripping the icepack for him.

"Yo, Casey!" Edwin greeted her in his usual manner, "how was the movie?"

She didn't say anything and only stared at him precariously.

"Hey, where's Derek?" Lizzie asked before dumping a whole lot of glass into the bin.

"Mom! What happened?" Casey asked loudly.

Nora smiled at her weakly before replying, "Well, George had a little accident…"

Casey took her mother's explanation as a understatement. It looked more like he had a _huge_ accident.

"I need Advil…" George groaned inaudibly.

Nora was startled by her husband's sudden ability to speak but obeyed. "Edwin, go get the Advil!" She ordered him.

Edwin walked off annoyingly, grumbling to himself as he left the living room and stepped inside the kitchen.

Suddenly, Derek stumbled into the house with a goofy grin on his face, however it slowly vanished when he saw his father.

"Dad? What happened to you?" He asked him stupidly.

Casey turned to look at him and rolled her blue eyes. "Apparently, George had an accident."

Derek couldn't help but to burst out laughing, there was something about the situation that he found comical.

He knew this would be the perfect time to break the bad news to him.

"Hey, dad," Derek began.

George painfully looked up to see his son standing near the doorway with a overly cheerful expression plastered onto his face.

"You are not going to believe what happened when we were driving home!" He said this in a way that made it sound like he was about to tell a very amusing joke. "We crashed into a oak tree!"

Derek laughed even harder as George's expression stiffened. "You what!" he furiously exclaimed.

Casey decided to join Derek and laugh with him. "Yeah, we were in the middle of yelling when he collided with it!" She explained happily. "Isn't that funny?"

"You crashed into a tree!" Nora repeated heatedly.

"Yeah, but it was totally worth it!" Derek laughed out, his words barely understandable. "Casey and I ended up revealing our 'feelings." He put quotation marks on the word 'feelings'.

"Excuse me!" Nora and George yelled in unison.

Casey laughed even harder and steadied a hand on Derek's shoulder. "Isn't that the most funniest thing you ever heard!"

George tried to leave the couch, but the pain in his back stopped him. Marti couldn't help but jump for joy, oblivious to all the drama around her.

"Yay! Smerek loves Casey!" She squealed.

"Smerek loves Casey?!" Nora repeated, she was so upset that she didn't realize how much pressure she was putting on her husband's forehead.

"Ow!" George cried.

"Oh, sorry!"

Lizzie tried to avoid the bizarre situation, so she continued to clean up the mess, ignoring Derek and Casey completely.

"Hey, don't be upset!" Derek started. He put his arm around Casey and hugged her tightly. "This means that Casey and I are finally cooperating, right!"

Everyone just stared at him, minus Edwin, who was still in the kitchen.

"Well, I am so tired." Casey yawned dramatically. "We better get some sleep, come on Derek." She grabbed him by the arm and began pulling him up the stairs.

George just stared into space, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping open.

"George?" Nora called out to him in a concerned voice. She waved her hands in front of his face but he didn't do anything; he didn't even blink.

Almost on cue, Edwin walked back into the living room with a small bottle of aspirin in his hand. He stood in front of the couch and dangled the bottle in his face almost comically.

"I think you'll need this." Edwin said while his father just looked at him blankly.

A minute later, George sighed and grabbed the bottle weakly. It would take ten different pain relievers to get rid of this particular headache…

As he put the pill inside his mouth, he couldn't help but wonder what Derek and Casey were _really _doing upstairs.

The only thing he could be grateful for was the fact that his son probably forgot all about his promise in raising his allowance…

* * *

**I big thank you to everyone who read this and everyone who reviewed. **

**Now hit that little GO bottom at the button of your screen and write me a review-- I don't care if it is a good one or a bad one-- I accept all your opinions.**


End file.
